


A Dream Demon Flirts With an Angel

by Toxictimefanfics



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Gravity Falls
Genre: First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxictimefanfics/pseuds/Toxictimefanfics
Summary: What's this? A crossover?





	A Dream Demon Flirts With an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in both fandoms, I'm so sorry if it's OOC. This is also inspired by the lovely fanart by crazycometspecular on Tumblr!

It's a quiet day in Soho, an angel is in his book shop, reading a book titled  _ "How to Make a Proper Proposal"  _ whilst making his way to his favorite chair. Before he so much as reaches the sitting room a man appears before him, the man is supernatural in nature, judging by the fact that not only did he appear out of thin air from the above the angel, and he's floating.

"Hey there!" The man greets, causing Aziraphale to drop his book out of fear. The man flips over, still floating and continues to talk. "Well call me lost and found because I think heaven lost their best angel." He says as he lands and presses a kiss onto Aziraphale's knuckles.

As he does this the room darkens considerably, gaining the unknown man's attention, causing him to grow slightly concerned. Turning to the source of the growing darkness, a very angry Crowley is found to be the source.

"Get. Away. From. My. Angel." Crowley growls through gritted teeth, whipping off his sunglasses in the process.

The unknown man straightens, turning to Crowley, "snake eyes?" He mutters before fully addressing Crowley "I was only saying hello, no need to get snippy with me."

"When do you ever just say hello Cipher?" Crowley replies, putting himself between him and his angel.

"Oh so you know me? Lots of demons try forget me." The man now known as Cipher responds. 

"Ya tried to take over the world, kinda hard for me to just forget. What are you doing here anyway?" Crowley says, open for small talk now that the notorious dream demon is away from Aziraphale.

"Shooting Star and Pine Tree dragged me here, something about 'bonding with their demon', but I felt an angelic presence and I couldn't resist checking it out" Cipher said with a smirk, resting his hands behind his head.

"Shooting Star and Pine Tree? Are those nicknames? That's almost cute Cipher." Crowley says barely hiding his smirk.

"The name's Bill, and what I call my humans is my problem, not yours. Speaking of my humans." He pauses to snap his fingers, suddenly there are two young twins standing next to Bill. "Sorry for running off you two, I felt an angel nearby and had to investigate, this is Aziraphale and Crowley." He finishes, gesturing to the angel and demon respectively.

"How do you- oh wait, I forgot, getting in people's heads is kinda your thing." Crowley mutters before turning his attention to the kids. "Please don't tell me you two are with him against your will."

"At first, yes, but we've come to an understanding of sorts." The kid wearing the hat says.

"Oh good I was concerned about that, when he mentioned having human companions I have to admit I didn't imagine you being children. What are your names?" Aziraphale asks, ushering the group to the back where they could talk in peace.

"I'm Mabel! And this is my brother Dipper!" The energetic girl wearing a bright pink sweater replies immediately after being asked.

"Lovely names for lovely children." The angel says while he shuffles around his small kitchenette, no doubt, preparing hot cocoa.

"Wait just a second, we're in a room with two demons and an angel and you're not going to try and kill each other?" Dipper asks in more of a squeak than his actual voice.

"If anyone's gonna get hurt today, it's gonna be Cipher." Says Crowley from where he's lounging in his chair. "Not 'cause he's a demon, I just don't like him." He finishes with a smirk.

"I thought you two were friends?" Mabel asks, looking between the two.

"Never heard of him, but he's definitely heard of me, apparently, my reputation precedes me." Bill sighs. "I just wish it wasn't in terms of failure." He finishes, resting his chin on his hand.

"I haven't been on this damned planet for six thousand years just to watch the world go to shit at the hands of a bloody dream demon!" Crowley snarls.

"You're six thousand years old?!" Dipper asks, eyes lighting up at the thought of meeting someone so old.

"Nah kid, both the Angel and I have been alive far longer than the Earth has been around, we just got lucky enough to be here from the very beginning." 

"That explains why you're friends, you've known each other for so long, why wouldn't you be allies at the very least." This comment got both Crowley and Aziraphale to laugh.

"We're dating kid, decided it was time after averting the apocalypse a few months ago."

"Is that what happened? Dipper dragged us here to question the locals about what happened." Mabel comments before getting up to help the angel with the mugs of cocoa.

"The only people you need to ask is us my dear boy! We did help avert the blasted thing!" Aziraphale says, finally coming out of the kitchen, Mabel in tow, with the cocoa.

"Who started it?" Is Dipper's first question.

"Adam Young." Answers Crowley.

"Who's Adam Young?" Is the next question. 

"The former Antichrist." Aziraphale answers this time.

They go on for hours talking about the apocalypse that didn't happen, eventually, the conversation drifted to parts of history they've witnessed/caused which turned out to be quite a lot. 

Their conversations went well into the night, eventually the twins grew tired and their group left the book shop.

"They're nice kids, I hope we see them again." Aziraphale says after they've left.

"Knowing Cipher? We'll definitely see them again, whether we want to or not." Crowley chuckles. 


End file.
